


Blue Eyes

by wanderingnomad16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Derek Hale Feels, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Kanimas, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, No Smut, One Shot, Rebuilt Hale House, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingnomad16/pseuds/wanderingnomad16
Summary: When Jess decided to pick her life up from the bustling city of LA to the quiet town of Beacon Hills, she didn't expect an SUV to speed by guns blazing during one of her nightly jogs. She didn't expect to run into a group of deranged hunters in the woods. And she definitely didn't expect to feel drawn to the beast with Blue Eyes. But guess thats her life now.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had fun with this one. Wrote this instead of sleeping!   
> Not Beta Read.

Jess was just like any normal 23-year-old in Beacon Hills. She lived in a small two bed apartment near the center of town and worked at the Beacon Hills Library. She grew up in Los Angeles, but after her parents died in a car crash when she was 18, she wanted to get away for a while. She decided that a small town was just what she needed. She was in the middle of one of her nightly jogs when suddenly a car sped by her and she heard shots being fired. She listened for sirens but when all she saw was the black SUV she knew something was wrong. She thought she saw some shadows from the roof and decided to call the cops. She ducked into the next alley and took out her phone.   
“Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department, how can I help you?”  
“Yes hello, my name is Jess. I was jogging on the north side of Jefferson when a black SUV sped by. I also heard shots from maybe a rifle, it sounded like they were chasing someone.”   
“Okay thank you. Units will be sent to your location shortly. Please stay there until they arrive and stay out of sight of the shooter”.   
“Okay.” Jess ended the call and breathed a deep sigh before turning to head back to the street. She nearly screamed, some giant animal was in front of her with bright red eyes, fangs, pointy ears, and a lot of fur. It was standing on two legs which was really odd. Her heart started pounding and she took an instinctive step back.   
“I guess they were shooting something, not someone.” The creature made a huffing noise and for a second she thought it sounded like laughter. She took a step forward.  
“Unless there is someone in there”. She peered into red eyes that slowly faded to reveal very human blue eyes. She gasped as the creature ran away.   
“What the fuck was that?” Jess looked down at her shoes when she got back to the street and noticed a couple bullet casings and a bullet with a weird design. She knew she probably shouldn’t, but she picked up the bullet. She wanted to look into it and the casing should be enough to go off of. She gave her statement to the police when they got there and by the time, she made it home she crashed before her head hit the pillow. She dreamed of blue eyes. 

The next day she was heading to her car after filling in for the High School Librarian who was on maternity leave. She tried looking into the bullet during her prep period, but she couldn’t find anything. She passed by the students exiting the parking lot when she overheard some people talking about a chase and needing a bullet. She looked over to see that one of them was the Sheriffs kid, another kid with a crooked jaw, and a slightly older man who looked like he was about to pass out in the passenger seat of a blue jeep. Steeling her resolve she walked over to them, they didn’t even notice her approach until she began talking.   
“Umm excuse me?” Both boys immediately turned to her trying to act like noting was wrong.   
“Hi umm this is going to sound weird, but I think I might have what you need. See I was jogging down Jefferson last night and there was this SUV that was chasing and shooting someone, anyway I called the cops, but I found a bullet on the ground and it was weird, and I wanted to look into it, so I took it. You can have it if it will help.”   
The boys were just staring at her and the Sheriff’s kid was looking from the other kid to the sick man in the car and back to her. She saw the other kid shake his head dramatically but when he looked back at the man in the car, he nodded his head and turned back to look at her.   
“Yes please, that would really help.” “Stiles!” the other boy chastised. “He’s dying!” Stiles said through gritted teeth and that seemed to shut the crooked jaw boy up. Jess dug into her bag and handed him the bullet. He took it like it was something precious.   
“Well, umm I hope your friend is okay.” With that she turned to quickly leave, hearing the other boy continue to yell as Stiles got in his car and drove away. 

Jess tried not to think about the weird encounters she had a couple days ago. Some people were being killed by a supposed mountain lion, but she knew how those animals acted and this wasn’t it. She decided a run through the woods would clear her mind. She started out early enough to get home before dark but when she started running, she started thinking about blue eyes and before she knew it was dark outside.   
“Damnitt.” She cursed as she turned to make her way back into town.   
She’d gone about five minutes when suddenly she felt a sharp pain across her shoulder, and she fell into a tree.   
“Son of a bitch!”   
A blonde woman came out of the trees flanked by several men, all of them wearing black and carrying huge guns. The woman was smirking, but as she took in Jess’ appearance her smile faltered.   
“You’re not healing.” She said annoyed.   
“No shit! What the hell is wrong with you people? Do you just shoot anything that moves? What in the hell makes you think I could heal from a freaking bullet wound!”  
The woman looked frustrated now, one of the men called her Kate and she yelled at him to shut up.   
“Huh guess you’re not one of them, my bad.”   
Jess couldn’t believe it, “Your bad! You’re bad! You shot me pyscho bitch! I’m calling the cops.” She went to pull out her phone and Kate started advancing on her before she froze when a horrifying howl ripped through the air. Jess froze as well partly from fear and partly from a weird sort of comfort. She heard the bushes rustling and suddenly the creature she saw a few nights ago busted into the clearing and began tearing the men apart. They were screaming something about an Alpha and Jess was glued to the spot, unable to move at the sight. She saw the woman, Kate, flee into the woods. Once the creature took care of the men it turned to face her, bright red eyes staring into hers. It stalked towards her and she couldn’t do anything but stare back into its eyes. When it approached her, she stayed still as it sniffed her shoulder before whining. Which was not what she expected.   
“It’s okay, I’ll be alright.” She reached a hand to touch its cheek. “Thank you”. The creature leaned into her touch before turning and running away. Thirty seconds later three people came running into the clearing. One of them she recognizes as Stiles, but the other two have fangs and claws and glowing bright eyes.   
“What the fuck” she whispered, all eyes snapped to her and her body decided that’s the moment to pass out from blood loss. She hears Stiles scream something before everything goes dark. 

Jess wakes up in the hospital. After giving her statement to the police, where she left out her interaction with the creature for the second time, they leave her to rest. Not two minutes after the Sheriff has left does Stiles enter along with the man that had been sick. Her eyes widen when she sees him, realizing he was one of the creatures from before. They are both just staring at her.   
“So, are one of you going to explain to me what is going on?” Jess demands a little more forcefully than she meant. Stiles flinches slightly at her words.   
“Well, there is this creature going around killing people, he killed those hunters tonight, we are trying to stop him before he kills more people, and we need your help”.   
“No.”   
“What do you mean no” Derek growled.   
“No. I will not help you kill someone who has done nothing but help me.”   
“It’s a monster killing people!” Stiles squeaks.   
“Well why is it killing them? Cause if it’s really just going around killing people then I should be dead by now. So maybe instead of trying to catch him you should figure out why he is killing these specific people…maybe they are the monsters”.   
Derek inhales sharply and Stiles snaps his head to face him.   
“Dude what?!”  
“Don’t call me dude” Derek grits out taking a deep breath. “The fire, this might be about the fire”.   
“The Hale house fire?! Huh, that actually makes sense”. Stiles put his hand out his chin contemplating this new train of thought. “Hold on though. Why would this Alpha care about the fire?”   
Derek growls lowly and flashes his eyes at Stiles.   
Stiles brings his hands up, “I just mean like I know werewolves were killed but to seek revenge he would have to know them pretty well and if that was the case then why did he kill your sister?”  
Derek flinches at the mention of Laura and against his better judgement Stiles places his hand on Derek’s arm. They stare at each other and the room is silent for a couple minutes.   
“Maybe he wasn’t in control.” Derek and Stiles are brought back to the present moment and turn to look at her.   
“What do you mean?” Stiles asks somewhat exasperated. Derek looks about ready to bolt from the room or rip her throat out.   
“Clearly, I don’t understand everything about…whatever you guys are…but like if someone is driven by revenge then usually, they aren’t thinking clearly, and I don’t know maybe something caused him to not be right in his mind and his instincts took over and he just killed another creature encroaching on his territory.”   
She looks back up at the two men, having kept her eyes glued to her lap while she spoke. When she looked back up at them, she had to hold back her laugh. Derek looked constipated and Stiles was just gaping at her, mouth hung open and eyes wide.   
She looked between the two of them.  
“What?” she demanded after a minute of them staring at her.   
“How…why…are you sure you’ve never experienced this stuff before?” Stiles sputtered.   
“Never before this last week. I studied Ethology for a semester at college, this behavior is similar to that of wolves.” She watches as both Stiles and Derek’s eyes widen a bit at her mention of wolves, and it clicked in her brain. “Oh my God that’s it isn’t it! You're werewolves!” she says excitedly.   
“Excuse you I am 100% squish-able human thank you very much!” Stiles scoffed proudly. She and Derek simultaneously rolled their eyes at his semantics which just caused Stiles to sputter and flail his arms in the air.   
“No, you two are not allowed to gang up on me!” Derek chuckled at that and turned to look back at her.   
“Thank you.” She was kind of shocked at his gratitude and it seemed Stiles was too if his open-mouthed stare at Derek was anything to go by.   
“You’re welcome” she paused before speaking again, “I know I’ll be in the hospital for a while but if you need anything let me know, as crazy as all of this is, I want to help”.   
Derek nods before turning to leave the hospital room. Stiles turns to follow him but before he leaves, he turns back to tell her he will come back tomorrow after school and they can do some research together. She smiles at that sinking back into her hospital bed and closing her eyes. Who would have thought werewolves existed! Well, she could officially say small town life was just as exciting as the city! 

The next week is spent slowly recovering in the hospital with Stiles coming over after school to update Jess with what’s going on with the Alpha and research the connection between the killings and the fire. She thought it would be slow finding information but turns out being raised by the Sherriff made Stiles an excellent investigator. By the end of the first week, they have evidence implicating everyone who has been killed by the Alpha as participating in the fire, but they are still missing the head honcho as Stiles likes to say. They knew that it was the Argents, Derek had given up that much, but they couldn’t find any evidence to connect the Argents. More often than not Derek would join them. He wouldn’t really help research, instead choosing to sit in a chair in the corner and read a book. 

The fifth day Stiles comes in clearly upset about something. Turns out that his friend Scott tried to get the Alpha to show up at the school and it almost killed a bunch of his friends. He also tried to blame it on Derek which seemed to be what Stiles was actually upset about. Jess was glad to hear that Stiles didn’t agree with Scott, instead telling his father that Derek was there and tried to help them but was injured and must have tried to get away to get help. Derek came in just after Stiles finished his rant about Scott’s idiocy being blinded by all things that weren’t Allison, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Stiles seemed to brighten a bit when he came in, smiling at the older man.   
“We should tell the Sheriff what’s going on.”  
They both look at her which matching glares. She sighs before speaking again. “Look Stiles I get that you want to protect your dad, but honestly him going out there not aware that there is a secret war going on between hunters and werewolves is putting him in more danger. And Derek I understand not wanting humans to know your secret but having the police on your side can only help you, especially if you actually want to get rid of the Argents without starting an even bigger war.”   
They looked pained by her explanation, but she could see them slowly start to come to terms with the truth of her words. Stiles nods decidedly before facing Derek, showing that it is officially his decision. Derek looks at Stiles for a long moment searching for something in his eyes. He must find it because eventually he turns to her and agrees. They decide that its best if she calls the Sheriff and tells him that she has more information on the people who attacked her. The Sheriff arrives 30 minutes later clearly surprised to see Derek and his son there. He closes the door turning around to face the three of them, arms crossed over his chest. “Stiles. Derek.” The Sheriff practically growls their names and both men slightly flinch at the sound of it. She decides to take pity on them and addressed the Sheriff.   
“Sheriff thank you for coming. We would like to tell you the truth behind everything that has been going on. I understand that you are probably upset that Stiles has been lying to you, but it wasn’t his secret to tell and though it may not have been right he was just trying to protect you.” The Sheriff held her gaze for a minute and then seemed to deflate a bit.   
“Guess I can’t be that upset about that, he gets that protective streak from me after all. But the lying stops now, got it.” The Sheriff says to all of them.   
“Yes sir” they all say at the same time.   
“Alright, start from the beginning.”  
“Remember that day you found me in the woods searching for a body…”  
Nearly an hour later, and after a visual example from Derek the Sheriff is rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing loudly.   
“Geez kid, what have you gotten yourself into” he sighs before straightening his back. “Here is what we are going to do. You are going to give me all the evidence on the fire that you have gathered so far, and I will finish investigating.” Before Stiles could object to that the Sheriff continued, “You will all continue tracking and identifying the Alpha but keep me in the loop. When we have gathered all the necessary information, we will figure out a plan together that will hopefully involve arresting the Argents and dealing with the Alpha”. By this point they are all nodding until the Sheriff throws a curveball.   
“And Derek, you will tell me whatever it is that you have been holding back”.   
At those words Derek freezes, his eyes flashing a bright blue. Stiles is staring at him, concern evident on his face. Derek looks ready to bolt, it seems a common occurrence.   
“Son, it’s okay, I promise none of us will be upset at you, whatever guilt you are carrying it’s okay.”   
Derek seems to be contemplating his words looking between the Sheriff and Stiles. Stiles taking the hint walks up to Derek and grabs his forearm squeezing slightly. Derek leans a bit into the touch before sighing and looking down.   
“Kate Argent started the fire…I thought she loved me…I…I told her when the family would be home…I didn’t know she was a hunter”.   
Derek is still looking at his shoes, shaking slightly under the weight of the confession, the three humans in the room look murderous. Jess did the math in her head realizing that Derek was sixteen at the time of the fire, making Kate an adult, looking at Stiles and the Sheriff she could see they came to the same realization. Derek began pulling out of Stiles’ grip but before he could get far Stiles threw his arms around Derek’s neck and guided his head into his neck. At first Derek looked tense but then he seemed to melt into Stiles’ touch, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s back and sobbing. The Sheriff and Jess moved at the same time, coming around the two embracing men and holding them tightly. As overwhelming as the grief was in the room the moment was still beautiful and intimate. All three humans kept whispering assurances to Derek that it wasn’t his fault, that his family wouldn’t blame him. After what felt like an hour Derek’s tears finally ceased. When they pulled away Derek smiled shyly at them. The Sheriff clapped Derek on the shoulder and told him he was proud of him; Stiles was smiling brightly at the pair of them. They left after that. The Sheriff headed back to the station to begin looking into the connection between Kate and Derek all those years ago and Derek & Stiles left to go track down the Alpha promising to visit her the next day.   
Before Jess fell asleep that night, she realized this was the happiest she had felt in a long time. She had a new family. 

Just a few nights later it all goes to shit. Derek and Stiles are at the hospital visiting Jess who is finally being released. It started with an offhand comment from Derek which led to Stiles groaning loudly and calling them all idiots. Turns out the Alpha was Derek’s supposed comatose uncle, Peter. Just before they leave to go check Peter’s hospital room the Sheriff calls to report that the Alpha attacked Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore while they were on their way to the winter formal. They were both okay but were headed to the hospital. Derek leaves to meet up with the Sheriff while Stiles stays with Jess to check on Lydia and Jackson when they come in. Half an hour later when the Sheriff arrives with Lydia and Jackson, Stiles and Jess share a worried look.   
“What?” the Sheriff asks, concern clear in his voice.   
“Derek was supposed to meet up with you. Something must have happened.” Jess replied as Stiles stepped away to call Derek. After getting his voicemail Stiles pulled out his laptop and began tracking Derek’s number using a new app he forcefully installed on his phone.   
“His phone says he is at the Hale House. Why would he be there?” Stiles says.   
“I don’t know but I’ll follow you both there as soon as I clear things up with these two.   
As Stiles and Jess approach the Jeep Peter steps out from in front of it. He’s smirking, clearly pleased with himself for catching them off guard if Stiles’ squawk is anything to go by.   
“Neither of you would happen to know where my dear nephew is?” He asks with an edge of growling to his voice. Jess walks right up to him looks him in those dazzling blue eyes.   
“We tracked him to the Hale House. We are headed there now”. Peter just stands somewhat dazed as Stiles and Jess jump into the car and head toward the Hale House. In her rearview mirror Jess sees Peter enter the preserve. 

Scott ends up arriving first to help Derek escape, hearing his howl. But they end up getting stopped by Kate & Allison. Kate tries to kill Derek, but Peter arrives in time to stop Kate. Jess and Stiles get there a moment later, Peter is gripping Kate by her throat and Jess runs up to them. She manages to talk Peter down and he drops Kate to the floor just as the Sheriff and Chris Argent appear. Kate fed up with everything knocks Jess in the head making her go unconscious. Seeing this, Peter’s eyes flare red, and he loses control. The Sheriff shoots Kate killing her. Scott and Derek begin fighting an out-of-control Peter. Jess goes to stand in front of him just before he is going to kill Scott. She looks into his eyes and puts her hands on his chest. She can hear Stiles and the Sheriff yelling at her to stop but it’s as if she is being pulled in by his eyes. “Please Peter, come back”. Peter’s eyes fade from red back to his startling blue, he continues starring Jess in the eyes before telling Derek to do it. Derek comes behind Peter and rips out his throat telling his uncle that he is sorry, all the while the Jess cries silent tears. Jess is vaguely aware of Scott screaming at Derek in the background and Derek saying he is now the Alpha. The rest of the group begin yelling at each other as well.   
“Shut up!” Jess suddenly yells, turning to face the group. They are silent at the rage building behind her eyes.   
“Scott you have no right to be upset. Not only would you not have been able to actually live with killing someone, but the Alpha Spark belonged to the Hales and it is to stay within their family. Plus, you make a terrible werewolf, what makes you think you would be a good Alpha?” Scott looked like a kicked puppy and she turned from him to face the Argents.   
“Chris, I suggest you take your daughter and educate her properly in the hunter’s code. Remember this, all the bloodshed that has happened here is a direct result of your family’s disregard of the code. We have evidence tying Kate to the fire and if anyone else in your family is connected, we will stop them as well. If war is what you want, I guarantee you will lose, if peace then starting now show us that you deserve it”. Chris looked both angry and ashamed. He nodded and him and Allison left. Finally, she turned to Derek. “Alpha Hale” his eyes flared red at her admittance, “I’m truly sorry for what you had to do. I guess you will be needing a pack now. They probably have to be wolves and we can deal with that but for now I think you have at least a couple willing?” At this she turns to look at Stiles and the Sheriff who both nod to Derek. All three of the humans step up to Derek and bare their necks, his eyes flash red as he grips each of their necks smiling when he steps back.   
“Right well, Derek you are coming home with us. No way are we letting our Alpha sleep in a run-down house. Jess you are welcome to come as well, we have plenty of room” the Sheriff warmly offered. “After of course we call this in to deal with it” he said gesturing to Kate’s body. They ended up burying Peter in the floorboards of the Hale House to be put to rest with the rest of his pack. 

The next week is just as chaotic. Stiles and Scott are fighting, it makes Stiles sad, but he is hopeful their friendship will come back as soon as Scott figures out some of his mistakes.   
Neither Lydia nor Jackson turns into wolves, but they don’t die either. The pack decides to invite them to the Sheriff’s house after they are released from the hospital and explain everything that is going on and invite them into the pack whether they end up turning or not. They wait a day before agreeing and officially submitting to Derek as their Alpha. Even Jackson with his arrogance seemed to have developed a slight respect for Derek. Over the next week Derek mentions the need to increase the pack’s wolf numbers for protection. After talking it over with they decide to ask three kids, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd. The three of them agree eagerly to join the pack, not just for the power boost, but for the promise of a family. Around the same time that the three betas join the pack more deaths have started happening around town. They realize pretty quickly that the cause is supernatural, but it isn’t until after Stiles had to keep a paralyzed Derek from drowning in a pool while the Sheriff, Jess, and Lydia were at the station looking into the murders that they realized what it was. A Kanima which happened to be Jackson. 

Several things happen over the following week. They realize that the Kanima is being controlled. Kate’s father Gerard Argent is in town acting suspicious. Victoria Argent tried to kill Scott which resulted in Derek biting her, her committing suicide, and Allison despising the pack. Stiles found out he was a spark while controlling a mountain ash ring to trap Jackson. And Lydia begins slowly losing her mind. It all comes to a head the night of the worm moon. The betas had to be restrained and watched by Derek. Jess and Stiles kept an eye on Lydia who decided on throwing a party of all things. Lydia ended up drugging everyone at the party and somehow managed to kidnap Derek and use him to bring Peter back to life. The Kanima attacked the Sheriff’s station where they discovered it was being controlled by a revenge seeking high school kid, Matt Daehler. Matt is killed by Gerard who then takes over control of the Kanima. When the pack meets at the Sheriff’s house later that night, they are all exhausted. It comes as a shock to everyone, especially Jess, that Peter is somehow alive and somewhere in Beacon Hills. None of the wolves’ comment on how her scent was one of relief and happiness at hearing the news. She can’t help it; she just feels connected to him for some reason.   
The pack doesn’t really feel like going to the lacrosse game, but they know they need to. Gerard will be there and if they are a no show he will definitely come after them. Jess drives Erica and Boyd to the game but on the way, they are run off the road by some of Gerard’s goons. The lacrosse game is a nightmare. Stiles scores the winning goal, but his victory is short lived once Jackson stabs himself on the field the lights go out and he too is kidnapped by Gerard.   
As soon as the lights come back on the Sheriff immediately goes to Derek telling him Stiles is gone. Peter suddenly appears from the tree line and says that something is wrong with Jess. Derek, Peter, Isaac, and Lydia pile into the cruiser and head to the Argents house. When they knock on the door Chris answers looking annoyed, but quickly steps aside when he sees their grim faces. They find Gerard and Allison in the basement. The betas are strung up and being electrocuted. Stiles and Jess have both been beaten, the latter unconscious. The Kanima suddenly appears Gerard tries to shoot the Sheriff, but Chris puts a bullet in his head. Allison screams. Lydia ends up stopping Jackson with the power of her love and Peter and Derek kill him which allows him to officially change into a werewolf. The Sheriff calls in the crime and Stiles and Jess are sent to the hospital followed closely by the pack.   
Jess wakes up in the hospital, the pack asleep around her. Isaac is draped across her feet. Lydia is curled into Jackson’s lap on one of the armchairs. Erica and Boyd are sprawled across the small couch. The Sheriff is in a chair near the door head hanging back. Finally, Derek and Stiles are in the chair to the right of her, Stiles is sitting in Derek’s lap one arm curled around his neck, the other gently grabbing her arm. She smiles, happy those two finally figured out they were totally in love with each other. She hears a noise to her left and looks that way eyes going wide as she does.   
“Peter?” she asks in amazement as she reaches to grab his hand, when he touches her, she inhales sharply. “How?” He smiles softly at her, “Lydia is a banshee, biting her was a backup plan in case I died, though I didn’t mean to torment her with it”. Jess winced, the whole pack knew the past few weeks had been hard for Lydia, unsure of what was going on, though she can’t imagine how bad it would have been if Lydia were alone. Peter looks slightly subdued at that and she strokes her thumb across the back of his hand causing him to look back up at her.   
“She will forgive you, we all will, we are pack after all” she smiles brightly at him. He gently brushes her hair off her forehead and places a kiss there. “Thank you, I don’t think I would be if it weren’t for you”. She closes her eyes, reveling in his closeness. She doesn’t quite understand what this is. She feels safe with him, protected, right in a way she didn’t know was possible. They look into each other’s eyes and it’s like he could read her mind when he says, “We will talk about all of that later, for now rest”. She closes her eyes content in the knowledge that her pack surrounds her. 

After leaving the hospital the pack spends the weekend at the Sheriff’s house in a pretty much endless puppy pile as Stiles calls them. After they all go to school on Monday and Derek goes with the Sheriff to review any old cases that may have a supernatural connection. Peter takes Jess home. After making them both tea they sit on the couch in her living room in silence for a couple minutes before Jess finally decides she has had enough. “So, are you going to tell me why we seem to be connected or are you going to make me guess?” Peter looks surprised for a moment before smirking. He leans forward with a glint in his eyes and whispers in her ear, “Now darling, where would be the fun in that”. Despite herself she shivers from the close contact and he pulls away full on gloating. “Dammit Peter” he just chuckles lightly before cocking an eyebrow at her. She rolls her eyes in response before saying what had been on her mind since she woke up in the hospital. “Do werewolves have mates?” Peter actually smiles at that and it’s so real and his eyes look so soft that it takes her breath away. She didn’t think he had a side other than sarcastic asshole with occasional charm but as usual he continues to surprise her. “I will never not be impressed by your intelligence. Yes, werewolves have mates, and yes you are mine. It’s part of the reason I didn’t attack you in that alley when we first met, your scent gave you away and even though I was out of my mind I could never intentionally hurt my mate.” She smiles at him before slowly bringing her lips to his, “Good.” They stay like a while trading gentle kisses, reveling in their closeness and the connection between them. This softness that Peter has with just her. They are interrupted sometime later by Derek calling for a pack meeting. When they get to the Sheriff’s house later and walk in holding hands Stiles yells out “I knew it!” While Lydia leans over to Jackson and says, “Pay up.” The pack begin laughing and Peter and Derek share a smile. They start the pack meeting and Jess is convinced it’s going to be a great summer. 

The last couple weeks of school and summer months are mostly anticlimactic. Chris and Allison decide to leave town for a while, after a firm scolding from Jess and Stiles. The pack continues to train each day and grow stronger together. Not only have the betas fighting skills improved, but every member of the pack began training with the Sheriff to use firearms. Stiles, Jackson, and Jess are the best shots. Chris had provided them with wolfsbane bullets before leaving. Lydia forgives Peter after he agrees to help her with her banshee powers, and she steadily comes to understand her abilities. Peter and Derek begin reforming the former alliances that Talia had with the surrounding packs and through this they find a witch to train Stiles in his spark. It’s during these negotiations that Peter realizes Jess’ proclivity to diplomacy making her a potential emissary. After talking with Derek and Stiles they agree, and Jess begins her tutelage of all things diplomatic in the supernatural world. During his first training session Derek and Stiles finally admit their feelings for each other, much to the Sheriffs reluctance, but after a couple weeks even he admits they are adorable together. At the start of the summer Stiles and Jess convince Derek and Peter to rebuild the Hale House and it becomes the new pack project. By mid-August the Hale House has been fully rebuilt with rooms for every member of the pack, most of them still live with their families but they are all over every weekend. The pack are all close, there bonds brighter than Derek ever thought possible. Stiles is still fighting with Scott who refuses to see Derek and Peter as anything other than the monsters that ruined his life, even after Peter humbly apologized to him. It hurts Stiles that his brother can’t see the good that he is missing, but he loves his pack and is happy to have them. Chris and Allison come back into town and immediately request a formal meeting with the pack to negotiate a peace treaty with the Argent Family. During the meeting Allison apologizes to the pack for her actions, saying she didn’t know the truth of her mother’s death and in her grief allowed herself to be manipulated by Gerard. Derek and the pack forgive her, and the treaty is completed. After that Chris and Allison begin joining pack trainings, even assisting with firearm training and hand-to hand combat. 

Three weeks before school starts are when things pick up again. The Alpha Pack shows up. They leave their mark on the door of the Sheriff’s house and attempt to kidnap Stiles and Jess as they leave that morning. Luckily, they hadn’t expected Stiles to be able to use mountain ash and from the protection of their circle Jess introduced herself as Emissary Hale and demanded a formal audience with the Alpha Pack as is custom. The Alphas, who they find out are twins named Ethan and Aiden and a crazy woman named Kali, seemed surprised by her demand but agreed, nonetheless. The Alpha Pack were to meet at the Hale House the next morning. Derek and the rest of the pack are livid when they gather at the Hale House later that night, but they come together to make a plan for the Alpha Pack. They are strong, stronger than the Alphas are expecting. The Hale House is protected, having been warded by Stiles. Stiles mentions that the Alpha twins seemed reluctant to hurt them and afraid of Kali and they decide that should a fight ensue, which it no doubt would, they would subdue the twins and question them later while killing Kali and the other two Alpha’s who Peter informs are Deucalion and Ennis. The next morning the pack gathers in front of the Hale House as they await the arrival of the Alpha Pack.   
The pack stands with Derek in the center, Stiles beside him on his right. Peter slightly back and to Derek’s left followed by Jackson, Lydia, Allison, and Chris. On Derek’s right and slightly back is Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and the Sheriff. Jess stands slightly in front of the Pack as the Emissary.   
The Alpha Pack approaches with Deucalion in the center, the twins to his right and Kali and Ennis to his left. The biggest shock to the pack is that Scott is trailing behind Deucalion, he looks pained when he catches Stiles’ eyes, but Stiles stands firm next to Derek. A small dark skinned woman steps in front of the Alpha Pack.   
“Hello, I am Marin, Emissary of the Alpha Pack. Pleased to make your acquaintance Emissary Hale”. She bows her head slightly to Jess and then Derek before turning her eyes back to Jess.  
“Hello Emissary Marin. I will say I am shocked at the informality with which the supposed almighty Alpha Pack has acted toward the Hale Pack. Not only did they enter our territory without informing Alpha Hale of the reason of their visit, but they proceeded to attack our Pack’s Emissary and Alpha Mate without provocation. As is our right by the ancient traditions we demand that you leave our territory at once or risk your demise by the hand of the Hale Pack.”   
To say the Emissary was shocked would be putting it mildly. The twins were staring in awe at the Hale Pack, Ennis looked confused, Kali looked ready to murder someone, and Deucalion looked intrigued. He indicated that he wished to speak and after giving him her permission he addressed the pack.   
“Our apologies Emissary Hale, we heard rumors of the return of a Hale Alpha and murders that followed. We came here to challenge the weak Hale Pack before they could give our secret away to the humans.” Deucalion sneered at her.   
“You have been misinformed Alpha Deucalion, the murders that occurred here were in revenge of those that participated in the fire that destroyed the former Hale Pack, followed by a murderous rampage orchestrated by Gerard Argent. Gerard and Kate Argent who were responsible for the fire have both been killed and evidence has been collected against them and sent to the Hunter’s council as well as the FBI. The Hale Pack now has an alliance with the remaining Argent family members, as well as the surrounding packs. Our Pack is by no means weak; we have betas, hunters, humans, a spark, and a banshee. I implore you not to begin a fight you have no chance of winning”.   
By this point Deucalion looked pissed as he inched toward her, it seemed that a fight was inevitable. Jess could sense the pack tensing behind her, preparing for battle. “Is there no changing your mind?” She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but hatred there. “Very well. Lydia.” At her word Lydia through mountain ash into the air encasing the twins. At the same moment Stiles sent a blast knocking down Ennis and Kali, they were disoriented enough for the Sheriff, Chris, and Allison the shoot them full of lethal wolfsbane bullets and arrows. Deucalion lunged at Jess, but she simply pulled a gun from her back and shot him in the chest with wolfsbane bullets. He staggered back surprised and was stopped from lunging again by Derek and Peter, they struggled briefly, Deucalion stronger than they expected, but eventually Derek got the upper hand and ripped out his throat. The pack stood around surprised, the entire battle took two minutes. Suddenly a woman screamed and began approaching them from the woods. “How could you! They were mine! Mine to kill! You stole them from me! I’ll kill you.” The pack seemed to not quite know what to do but luckily the Sheriff, Stiles, and Peter were quick on their feet. They attacked her, Peter with his claws, the Sheriff with bullets, and Stiles with his magic. They quickly realized this was a magic user when the Sheriff was thrown back by a blast from her hands. Stiles now pissed blasted his magic at the woman who fell down screaming as blood poured out her ears, Peter quickly ran behind her and slashed her throat. The pack was silent for a minute before Jackson snorted, “Well that was a colossal waste of time, these guys were actually a big deal?” Derek rolled his eyes before responding. “I told you, they go after weak packs for a reason, they are easy to defeat”. Derek then turned to the Alpha twins who looked scared out of their minds, together with his Emissary they approached the twins. “We have spared your lives because it seems that you were unwilling participants of Deucalion’s actions, that being said we cannot offer you a place in this pack. If, however you agree to relinquish your Alpha spark we will introduce you to a nearby pack who has agreed to take you in on a probationary case.” The brothers looked to each other and nodded. “Yes. We agree. And thank you, they killed our pack and forced us to kill our Alpha. We never wanted this power.” Stiles came up then and did a spell returning their Alpha spark to the earth. They then turned to Scott who still seemed to have been frozen in shock since the battle ended. Jess addressed him “Beta McCall what do you have to say to explain your actions today?” Scott shook his head and frowned before responding, “They said they came to stop Derek and if I helped them, I could have his pack”. At this the entire pack began growling and Stiles marched straight up to Scott and punched him in the face. “Ow Ouch damn werewolf strength. You absolute idiot! Derek is not the bad guy! He has never been the bad guy! All he has ever done is try to help you and you are the one who keeps turning against him and working with the actual bad guys!” Stiles was screaming at Scott who seemed to have frozen under his friend’s anger. Stiles took a deep breath seemingly trying to calm himself down. “Scott, I told you Derek and I were together, how could you even think about helping kill him. How could you do that to me?” Stiles sounded so broken, and a couple of the pack members began whining. Scott scoffed in response, “Stiles, he’s only with you to try and get me to join his pack, he doesn’t love you, he’s just manipulating you can’t you see that.” Stiles stumbled back at the same time that Derek roared and jumped Scott grabbing him around the throat. “Stiles is my Mate Scott, which you would understand what that means if you bothered to learn about your kind at all. I have given you chance after chance, but this is the last straw, you have insulted me, my mate, and my pack. Scott McCall you are hereby banished from Hale territory and are to have nothing to do with the Hale Pack again. You have three days to leave, or we will forcibly remove you.” With that Derek turned to head back to the house, pulling Stiles against him who had begun crying. The pack trailed in behind him. The twins went with Chris, Allison, and Marin to be watched until they could be introduced to Satomi’s pack. Scott looked dumbstruck as the brunette looked at him with anger before following her father. Scott turned to face Peter and Jess. “Go home Scott. We will be over later tonight to speak to your mother and arrange for you to join another pack near the area so she could still visit you.” With that Peter and Jess turned to enter the Hale House leaving Scott to walk dumbly back the way he came. When they entered the house Boyd and Jackson came up to Peter and the three left to deal with the bodies. Jess entered the kitchen to make lunch and hot chocolate for the pack. The pack cuddled in front of the big TV in the living room, comforting their sad pack member while also content that they were now safe. 

Later that evening Peter and Jess went to the McCall house to explain the situation to Melissa. The Sheriff accompanied them to offer support to Melissa. She was shocked and brokenhearted to hear the actions of her son but agreed that it would be best if he left, he hadn’t been himself since he was bit. Scott was welcomed into the Ramos pack located 2 hours East of Beacon Hills. A couple weeks after that Melissa moved in with the Sheriff. Stiles was happy for them; Melissa has always been like a second mom to him. 

The pack continued to grow stronger and closer to each other and the land. It turned out that Derek’s little sister Cora was alive and a prisoner of the Alpha Pack. It took her a while to open up to the pack, especially after finding out what Peter did to Laura, but eventually they learned to get along. 

Jess sat on the porch steps in front of the Hale House watching the betas train with Derek, wrestling and laughing. She sighed contentedly when she felt strong arms wrap around her. They had sealed their mate bound after the mess with the Alpha Pack and Jess had never felt more loved. Peter kissed the side of her head before whispering in her ear, “It’s all thanks to you, you know. If I didn’t find you, I’m not sure any of this would have been possible.” She turned her head to place a sweet chaste kiss to his lips. “You found me as much as I found you.” He smiled back at her and they turned to look back over their pack, grateful to have found this family.


End file.
